<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not even death will divide us - White Rose Week 2020 by GeneralDelF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633043">Not even death will divide us - White Rose Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF'>GeneralDelF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Earth, Beacon Days, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 6, Day 7, Day Four, Day One, Day Seven, Day Six, Day Two, Don't worry death isn't permanent, F/F, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Secret Relationship, Supernatural - Freeform, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), a bit angsty, beacon - Freeform, day three, goddesses au, the princess and her knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to a person when they die? Weiss Schnee could tell you the answer if she could talk with people. But it's forbidden. Against all the rules. Will it stop her to try and reach the love of her life? Pfft... no, of course not. Will she succeed though? That's an entirely different thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Love at first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this will have six parts. If you’ll like this, I have a bit more fics here. This is about the angstiest thing I ever wrote, which if you know me, isn’t my thing. I am more of the fluff person. I dare to say though it still is sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you will be happy together.” Weiss said as she watched the two of her best friends kissing. “Yang, take good care of Ruby, for me.” She added. But Yang didn’t answer, nor did she look at the pale girl. Weiss sighed and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>She was walking for about ten minutes before arriving at the graveyard. She passed the graves, her head down until she was met with one particular grave. There was a single red rose in a small white vase. <em> Here lies Weiss Schnee. </em> What did she do wrong? Why her? Weiss sat down with a tear in her eye. How did this happen? Well, if you're interested, let me tell you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As with every story, let’s start at the beginning. Weiss was an heiress of a huge company. She very rich and ‘noble’. As such, it was expected of her to go to the best school and talk just with people that were on ‘her level’. Weiss understood that there was something wrong with that but wasn’t sure what it was… at least until she met her friends. Her relationship with her friends was something new for her from the very beginning. Weiss would never believe that she would end up considering them her family when they met for the first time on the first day of school.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>A limo stopped in front of Beacon University, the best school there was. The driver opened the door for Weiss and when she got out, he handed her the suitcase with her things.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to take your things?” The driver asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Klein. I can carry it. Besides, I know how people are, I would be a laughing stock, unacceptable.” Weiss hugged Klein and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be depressing without you.” Klein told the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I wish you could come with me. I will call you though, alright?” Klein smiled and nodded, he then got in the car, waved Weiss and drove away.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss walked towards the entrance, looking around at the statues and the architecture. The moment of amazement was however cut short when someone tackled Weiss to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow… What the hell?!” Weiss stood up, dusted herself, and looked at who exactly was responsible for that.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am so sorry. I was a little too excited.” A girl with short black hair told her. “I am Ruby, l-let me help you.” She pointed at Weiss’ things scattered all around the ground. Weiss, however, didn’t even register that her suitcase opened. She was looking at something, or rather someone, else.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I am Nice- I mean Weiss. My name is Weiss Schnee.” <em> Why am I stuttering? That’s her fault, she… she’s really pretty. What am I saying? Compose yourself!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Weiss… that’s a nice name.” Weiss then realized what the girl actually said before, got on her knees and started picking things up. Ruby joined her and in a few seconds, everything was in its place again.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to apologize?” Ruby asked. Weiss looked at the girl, she looked like the exact type of person father wouldn’t want Weiss to talk with. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… You could perhaps accompany me to the meeting hall.” Weiss stuck out her hand, waiting for Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, yeah, s-sure.” Ruby linked her hand with Weiss’, unsure if it actually was what was expected of her, and together they headed to the meeting hall where there were supposed to meet the headmaster and then they would be assigned to dorms. Funny enough, Weiss and Ruby ended up in the same dorm, together with a girl that Ruby introduced as her sister Yang, and some other girl, Blake.</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“So…  What are we supposed to do now? Our first lesson is in four days.” Ruby asked her roommates.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… Oh, what about a bar?” Yang suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“A bar? That sounds… interesting.” Blake said, looking away from her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, no way. That’s gross.” Ruby protested. Yang then looked at Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Weiss? Are you coming with me and Blake to the bar or are you going to stay here with Ruby and a bottle of milk?” Yang asked her with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Those kinds of places are beneath my level.” Weiss crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I am going there all the time.” Weiss examined Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, drinking milk is a preferable alternative to getting drunk and possibly getting hit on by guys.” Ruby cheered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well alright, your choice. It’ll be easier anyway, I don’t have a bike for four. Let’s go, Blake.” Yang and Blake stood up and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister acts very inappropriately. It’s good you didn’t go. At least someone here has some sense.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know Yang can be a little… inappropriate sometimes, but she’s not a bad person.” Weiss understandably nodded. “So… What are we gonna do now?” Ruby asked Weiss that sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. What do people usually do when they are together alone?” For some reason, Weiss started having strange thoughts about her and Ruby. <em> What is wrong with me today? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… know. Play a game? Talk? Oh, I know. What about we go to a cafe?” Weiss thought about it for a moment. Normally, she would discard the idea immediately… but, she wanted to go, to spite her father, she thought. But was it really because of her father? Or was it because of someone else?</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Weiss, do you have someone?” Ruby asked before stuffing a whole cookie in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No, my father thinks that having a partner just distracts you from work. And well… I haven’t met anybody yet so… I never really opposed to him in that matter. Still better than if he would want to marry me off.” Weiss sighed and took a sip of her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… Your dad sounds like a butt.” Weiss chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is. If he would see me here, sitting somewhere where you don’t need to book a week beforehand, talking with someone who doesn’t know our family name… I think he would get a heart attack.” Weiss smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you never were in a cafe before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I was, it was just… well, more expensive than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much more expensive?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could buy enough pizza for a huge party, or a medium coffee.” Ruby’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s just ridiculous. Why would someone go there?”</p><p> </p><p>“To show off? For me, it was the only cafe I was allowed to go to. To be honest, I am glad that I am so far away from home. Finally, I can do whatever I want.” Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s a great idea. What about we do something you always wanted?” Weiss raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really do that for me? I mean, we don’t know each other for that long.” Ruby blushed a little and started fidgeting with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well… You are the first friend I ever had… Yang doesn’t counts.” Ruby looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… thanks. So… there is something I was curious about.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is?”</p><p> </p><p>“You see… I was always curious why do people drink alcohol so much and how it feels when you’re drunk.” Weiss looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say it’s like… beneath your level or something?” Ruby asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I said that a bar is beneath my level. I don’t want to go to a bar. I would like to try a glass of wine or two, at home… or dorm, I suppose. I wouldn’t want to do something unpleasant while drunk and as such, it would be for the best if I was locked somewhere.” Now, when was Weiss thinking about it, why did she tell this to Ruby? She told Ruby a lot of things in the short span of one day they know each other. Before drifting to sleep, they led a conversation about big and small spoons and personal preferences. What an embarrassing topic to talk about with a stranger. Then again, Ruby will be her roommate for a long time now, might as well get to know each other well. <em> Is it really just because of that though? Is it possible to fall in love at first sight? NO, that’s nonsense. She’s just really, really pretty. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I guess we can do that… but we don’t have wine.” Ruby realized.</p><p> </p><p>“We can buy some on the way back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it be a sweet one then? I don’t like sour things.” Weiss chuckled a bit when she thought of how the horde of cookies Ruby ordered had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, you like sweet?” Ruby smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah… So, we are gonna get drunk then?"</p><p> </p><p>"When you say it like this, it sounds terrible. We are just going to taste a bit of wine and try to understand why do people drink it even though it ruins their health." Ruby nodded with a smirk and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, 'taste'."</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>"I can’t believe how much did that bottle cost. Why didn’t you take a cheaper one? I am sure it’s not that different.” Ruby said to Weiss which was pouring the expensive wine in two glasses. They were sitting on the floor around a small table after Weiss concluded that they could fall from chairs if they were too drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Force of habit, I guess. We should have taken the wine glasses too. When it’s in a normal glass, it looks like a juice or something… Did you lock the door?” Weiss asked Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just like you told me.” Weiss handed over a glass to Ruby and clinked with her. They both then proceeded to drink it in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s… good? It kinda tastes like a grape juice. Didn’t the guy just sell you a grape juice in a glass bottle?” Ruby said as she started pouring another glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?” Weiss asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is alcohol, we can try to drink a bit more, no?” Before Weiss could respond, Ruby downed another glass.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, one more glass can’t hurt.”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, try to touch the tip of your nose with your tongue.” Weiss tried but she just couldn’t reach it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is stupid, it doesn’t work.” Weiss angrily sighed and looked at Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy, look.” Ruby proceeded to show that she is more than able to touch her nose with her tongue. After that, she tried to touch her eye, but it was mere millimeters from reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you sure have a long tongue.” Weiss said drunkenly, with a blush creeping up her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Wanna another glass?” Ruby took the wine and started pouring to Weiss’ glass without an answer. After they both drank it, Weiss looked at Ruby and started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ruby asked Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You have it around your mouth. You look like a vampire or something.” Ruby looked in a nearby mirror and started laughing as well. Still, she managed to crawl behind Weiss and pretend to bite her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to suck your blood.” Ruby’s lips then touched Weiss’ neck and Ruby started sucking. Weiss’ breathing turned heavy and her heart felt as if something was holding it. Soon, Weiss moaned out loud. Upon hearing the moan, Ruby stopped. Weiss turned to look Ruby in the eyes, both girls red in the face, panting. They stared at each other, not saying a word, then, Weiss slowly grabbed Ruby’s head and pulled her into a long and hot kiss. Weiss fully turned around, pushed Ruby on the floor, and jumped at her, getting the attention that her body needs, Ruby’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Weiss fondly smiled at those memories. The smile disappeared, however, when she thought about another thing, Ruby on her list. That was just absurd. How could someone want such a thing from her?</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? You know that I am nothing against taking it slow but you have to do at least something.” A female voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I have a couple done just a while ago. I was just taking a break.” Weiss answered, never looking at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Weiss, I know what are you thinking about. If you can’t do it, I can take it for you.” The woman sat beside Weiss, but Weiss just looked another way.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need any help, alright? I am just going to do a few others from the list, and then I’ll take care of it.” Weiss sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I understand what you are going through. The same day I had a funeral, my husband already had some chick in our bed. I was angry, so… with a bit of work, I made him catch HIV.” Weiss scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes. I mean, she at least brings you flowers. This rose is really pretty, and I understand you don’t want to let her go, but don’t you think she deserves to be happy again?” Weiss sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she does, but she’s not going to be happy!” Weiss said with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“She talks to me, she doesn’t know I am listening. When she’s alone, she just talks to me, when she watches a movie she even asks me if I want popcorn, and before she goes to sleep, she always tells me “Good night”. I… please, allow me to talk to her, at least once, please.” Weiss looked at the black-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, Weiss, but… you know it’s against the rules. And if the big boss would find out, reapers would just throw you in a cell and you would rot there forever and ever. And I am not getting into that. Let’s go. Who are you going to pick?” The woman tried to cheer Weiss up a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll take… Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilas.” Both of them stood up and started walking towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“You know them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a little bit, two stupids from my school.” Weiss giggled a little when she remembered how they started a full-on investigation to find out who took Ruby’s cookies. It was Nora. “Junior detectives.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Secret Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… where should we start with you two? Hmm…” Weiss watched Neptune and Sun. “I know.” Weiss took Sun’s eyelash and put it in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Sun shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, bro?” Neptune asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I have something in my eye! Can you take it out?” Neptune looked in Sun’s eye and took out the eyelash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s better. Thanks, bro.” After that, Neptune returned to looking at his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Where is the gazing? Look in his eyes longer… come on!” Weiss angered herself while knowing that it will help nothing, it’s not like they can hear her. Weiss sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a new plan.” Weiss walked through the door of the dorm and headed to her own. When she walked inside, Ruby was still sleeping. Weiss lied down next to her and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, uhm… wake up, please?” Weiss opened her eyes and was met with a shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Ruby? Why are you… oh… we…” Ruby silently nodded, red like the cape she had wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t usually do this. I swear, this was my first time. I guess it was the alcohol.” There were thousands of thoughts going through Weiss’ head. Things like “That’s so embarrassing.”, “I wonder if she liked it?... I did.”, “She’s so god damn sexy right now.” and “STOP BEING FUCKING PERVERT, WEISS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my… first time too.” Weiss looked Ruby right in the eyes, never before did she feel so much happiness from a sight. It was the energy that Ruby emitted. Weiss felt it from the first time, but when she looked in those beautiful silver eyes, she felt as if she was drowning in it. Weiss slowly stretched her hand, grabbed Ruby by her cheek, and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby’s lips were so soft and sweet, Weiss could stay like that forever, at least if she didn’t have to breathe. After seconds, Ruby broke the kiss, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss” Ruby lost all her words, clinging on Weiss’ shoulder, she slowly kissed Weiss’ neck, nibbling little by little, turning Weiss’ breath heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Ruby… I… I think I love you. I know this is strange a-and new, we don’t even know each other so long but… I feel towards you something I never felt before… Ruby...” Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes, nicely surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Weiss… I want you t-to… W-Will you be my girlfriend?” Ruby shouted out. Weiss was sure that what was she living through now had to be a dream… but it wasn’t. Weiss never had a crush, love interest or anything of sorts… and yet, here she was, naked and wrapped in nothing but a blanket, sitting next to another naked girl that she confessed to and which now asks her to be her girlfriend. If her father would find out that she got herself a girlfriend, he would surely make her change school, most probably in a different land. The question was: Was Weiss willing to risk that for a girl she doesn’t even really know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” She was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit more cuddling, Weiss explained to Ruby her situation and that if someone were to know about their relationship, she would be forced to change the school. And thus, Ruby promised to keep it a secret from everyone. Just after they were done putting on their clothes, they both realized that it will be harder than they anticipated from the beginning, for one simple reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang and Blake!” They shouted at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they anyway? Oh my gods… what if they saw us?” Weiss started panicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Yang would wake us up. Either just to make stupid jokes or to cry about how you lewded me.” Ruby explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it much better… though, I suppose it’s better than if she was to threaten me… Can you try to call Yang?” Ruby nodded and dialed her sister’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-llo, Ruby...  Blake can you?” Yang sounded really tired and handed over her phone to Blake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, here’s Blake. Your sister had a little too much yesterday and is still half asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh alright. Uhm, Blake? Where are you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, after we came back yesterday, it was locked, I guess you two were already asleep and we forgot our keys, luckily the people from across heard us so they let us for the night. So we are currently there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, I guess we’ll meet after lunch then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. Bye.” Before Ruby could say her bye, Blake ended the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were lucky… We should take out the bottles.” Weiss nodded in agreement and started picking up said bottles. After they successfully threw out the bottles with no one noticing, they decided to go to eat lunch as it was too late for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where should we go? I can take you anywhere you want.” Weiss smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere? Hmm… That’s a hard decision to make but… pizza?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was our first date. I enjoyed it so much." Weiss looked at the sleeping Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish you could see me." Weiss kissed Ruby on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" The woman from before asked Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Valentine?! Why are you scaring me like this?" Weiss got up from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask you about Sun and Neptune. But I see that uhm… you're working on something else. Weiss, cupids are supposed to bring love, but even the big boss can't make this happen. I understand your feelings, I really do… but Ruby deserves to be happy again. It's our duty to make it easier for her." Weiss teared up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, just… give me some time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had time. I am taking it over. I am done with mine and I'll get new batch next month. You have to let go of her, I know you aren't using your house, that you sleep here, next to her. I will succeed, like I always do… are you just going to lie in place of her new girlfriend and pretend she is hugging you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no wait… What about this… In the last year, what was the longest time you worked with a couple?" Weiss' face was all lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A month… why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, if you can make it work within one month, I promise to let her go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if I don't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will let me talk to her, at least once." Valentine sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you know what? Okay, just 'cuz it's you." Weiss started smiling from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Thank you so much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet. I intend on getting my work done.” With those words, Valentine disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, I have a surprise for you.” Weiss told her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cookies?!” If Ruby was a dog, her tail would be wiggling from side to side right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. But besides that, something else as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cookies and a surprise? Weiss, you really are the best.” Ruby hugged Weiss tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But first, what day is it today?” Ruby stopped moving, widening her eyes while a single question was on her mind ‘I forgot something, didn’t I?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehm… Fri- no… Saturday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. But, how is this Saturday special?” Ruby concluded she really did forget something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… am sorry… I don’t know.” Ruby was sad, not because she thought that Weiss would be angry, no, but because she believed she failed Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, to be honest, I didn’t expect you to remember. Well, today is our one year anniversary!” Weiss cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?! It’s already a whole year? Did we really manage to keep it secret for that long? Wow… our friends are stupid.” Weiss was a little taken aback by Ruby’s harsh comment. Then again, Ruby wasn’t very good at hiding things. Weiss kept her cool better, but sometimes, Ruby looked just so beautiful, Weiss took her somewhere private and they were gone for a couple of minutes… or hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… maybe a little. But… I thought that I might take you out somewhere.” Weiss smiled, gently kissing Ruby’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely. Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about…  Mario’s Pizzeria?” Weiss smirked when she saw Ruby’s face light up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Yes please.”  Ruby gave Weiss a long kiss and squeezed her in a loving hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew you would like it." After getting ready, together they headed to Mario's Pizzeria, Ruby's most favorite place to eat, as well as the place of their first date. When the door opened, the owner, Mario smiled brightly and went to greet the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bianca Rosa, how are you today?" Said the cheerful man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great. What about you?" Ruby replied while he took them to 'their' seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ottimo, uh… very good! I hoped you would come today." Weiss sat next to Ruby, it was easier to sneak-kiss that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Weiss asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. You maybe not remember but it's one year you came here first time." Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We remember. It's been a great year. And we're glad that we met you." Ruby told him honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad too, to call you friends… But enough about me. You came to eat and have nice time together, ey?" Mario's implications were more than just a mere coincidence. He was actually the only one that knew about their relationship. It wasn't that they told him, but he understood something was going on when he saw them kissing each other in a way, even an Italian wouldn't call 'friendly'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. We're having one year anniversary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, congratulations. It's shame you want keep secret. I could make beautiful celebration pizza, special just for you two." Weiss looked in Ruby's eyes, it was obvious she would like that too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? I think we would want to order that." Weiss said, surprising both Mario and Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's great. It will be perfect. I will send drinks." As Mario walked away, Weiss tried to hold her poker face and turned to look at shocked Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Weiss? But, what if someone will see us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then so be it. Ruby, one year ago, you stole my heart, today I am giving you my soul. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. And I want to express that wherever we are." Ruby's heart started beating faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about y-your father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't make me change my school, I am legally an adult. Sure, he can take his money, he can take that god damn name for all I care, but I won't let him control me, especially when you're in my life. I would rather be just Weiss, Ruby's girlfriend than Weiss Schnee, that lonely billionaire girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss… I… I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, my dolt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby woke up and immediately jumped from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Weiss. Yang and Blake left me sleep ‘till ten. Would you believe that?... I got an idea while I was sleeping, I am sure, you’re gonna love it.” Ruby stretched and looked at the picture on her nightstand, it was a picture taken on their anniversary. She smiled sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you…” Weiss watched Ruby, how much did Weiss wish Ruby could see her. Ruby was always so cheery, but after Weiss’ death, she wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am right here. I will always be. What can I do to show it to you?” It wasn’t just a thing Weiss said to be dramatic, she really meant it. What could she do? Then, she got an idea. Weiss got to their coffee machine and made the machine start doing Weiss’ favorite coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Ruby examined the coffee machine, widening her eyes when realizing what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Weiss? Is that you? Weiss… I love you, I love you so much. Please, wait for me." Ruby wasn't entirely sure if it was Weiss or just malfunction, but she wanted to believe that it was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Please, wait for me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Beacon Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And now I am just waiting until she wak- Weiss. What’s up with the long face?” Yang stopped her breakfast conversation with Blake and greeted Weiss with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, except that stupid bucket with ice-cold water into which I stepped, by the way, thank you for that, my father finally found out… He’s going to come today.” Weiss glared at Yang.</p><p> </p><p>“We knew he would find out eventually… and the fact you were in news didn’t exactly help.” Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… I was in the news?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there was one online article about that eating competition. On the photo they used, you are kissing Ruby.” Weiss blushed and smiled in the way she always does just for Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“She won and… she was so happy… and strangely attractive… Don’t judge me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, it’s ok, we get it, you’re dorksexual.” Yang said in a calming voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just make up words. And also, you’re being rude.”</p><p><br/>
“For the first, I can make up words, that’s how words I say just now exist. And for the second, it isn’t meant as an insult. You’re just attracted to dorks, which I am thankful for, I don’t think I ever saw Ruby as happy as when she’s with you… Do you want us to be there with you when that asshole comes?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ruby will be there, but thank you, Yang. I never knew you could be serious.” Weiss chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can. But every time I am, I feel like my life energy is leaving my body. Alright, who wants to hear a joke?”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was walking in the school building when she crashed to a girl that was behind the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, I was looking on my phone. Are you alright?” A girl asked Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I think we haven’t met yet… I am Ruby.” Ruby stood up and awkwardly waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I am Penny. I am new at school. This is so embarrassing, my first day and I already crashed into somebody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s nothing. I crashed into Weiss on the first day of school, and we were just in front of the fountain.” Ruby chuckled when she remembered that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, who’s that? Your friend?” At the question, Ruby saddened.</p><p> </p><p>“She… I-I am… I-I have to go. Welcome here… see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... yes. Absolutely, thanks.” And both quickly departed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, man. That was one of the worst introductions I’ve seen.” Valentine sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to be disrespectful or anything… but it was stupid to think that it wouldn’t bring Ruby memories of our first meeting. That was a rookie mistake. Not that I really mind it.” Weiss said with a smug.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am making sure you aren’t using any forbidden technique or something. Oh, and this dorm is where Sun and Neptune live. I made them hold hands. Sure, maybe it meant nothing for them, but I am sure they will start thinking about it.” Weiss explained her work.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting, that was smart. And don’t worry, I am not going to cheat. I don’t need to. Sure, Ruby was sad, but Penny will offer support, and then she will let Ruby cry her heart out. In the confusion of emotions, they will kiss, and then there is just a small step from winning.” Valentine triumphantly explained her plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sounds nice… except, you will not have enough time for that. They would have to be good friends for this to happen and uhm… Ruby isn’t very talkative since that day. Even before was she always kind of shy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, but it didn’t stop me from getting you two together in three days.” Weiss looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you got us together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you didn’t have help… but it could have been cool.” Weiss nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, I will win.”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“He is here any moment now. Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked in an assuring tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, when you're here." Weiss smiled at Ruby before looking at the door of the pristine cafe where she saw her father. He took the seat across both girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, what is she doing here? This is a private meeting.” He said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello father, Ruby is here because I asked for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want her to leave.” Weiss’ father commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I will go with her.” Weiss kept her face stoic.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you talk to me like that? Do you have no manners?!” Jacques was red in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? You didn’t greet us and you’re yelling in public. I am just sincere.”Weiss’ father took a deep breath and tried to regain composure.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. I suppose it will be easier this way. You, young lady, tell me your price.” He looked at Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Price? Of what?” Ruby asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Beacon is the best school there is and it would be a shame if Weiss would have to leave. How much money you want to leave this place and never come back?” By his words, he shocked both girls. Weiss had expected him to be possessive of her, but offering money to Ruby?</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh… well uhm… I planned about ninety.” Ruby answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ninety million?” Jacques asked while taking out his checkbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, ninety years. I am not going to leave her, no matter how much you would pay me.” Upon hearing that, Jacques slightly banged in the table while looking like he was about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you give me no other choice. Weiss, pack your things, you will come back home with me.” He stood up, thinking the conversation was over.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” A simple answer that made Jacques seethe with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” He said in a slightly aggressive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I said no. I will not leave. My life does not belong to you, I already gave it to someone else.” Weiss looked at Ruby and gave her a half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>“In that, you are sorely mistaken! I decide what is best!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is best for me? Or for you? You don’t need to answer. This is my choice and I choose to stay here, with my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you have a choice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes actually, and you know it very well. As you may know, in front of the law, I am considered an adult, which means that I have to agree with the school transfer. You can’t make me change school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t count on my money.” Jacques smirked, thinking he cornered Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t. I already found myself a part-time job in a pizzeria of our friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You can’t mean that seriously. Schnee working in a pizzeria? Unacceptable!” </p><p><br/>
“Either you will stop these theatrics and just leave, or you will disown me and I will work that part-time job. I am ok with both, the choice is up to you.” Weiss put an arm around Ruby and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You will regret that. Once this way of life will start to tire you, you will beg me to take you back!” After that, he stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>“... Ruby… could you pay for lunch tonight? I am kind of broke right now.” Weiss giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Welcome to us, the not rich people.”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Ruby returned to her dorm after the day full of work with Weiss right behind her. When she opened the door, she was greeted with Yang and Blake that soon wondered, what was Ruby carrying?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rubes? What’s that?” Yang asked while pointing at Ruby’s latest project.</p><p> </p><p>“This, my dear sister, is a pillow body!” Ruby exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean a… body pillow?” Blake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Body pillow is just a really big pillow. This, on the other hand, is a pillow formed into a shape and size of a human body.” The white thing that Ruby carried in bridal style was what she was working on for the past few weeks, a pillow with body proportions almost identical to those of Weiss. The only big difference, aside from not having a face, was that the pillow had stripes of fabric on its hands. The purpose of that was quite simple, Ruby could easily make the pillow to hug her with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby… that’s impressive but… Look, we know that you have problems sleeping, but I don’t think this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just say it. You want to say that it can’t replace Weiss, right?” Yang guiltily nodded. “I don’t want to replace her. And even if I wanted, it’s impossible… you know why? She is still here, I know it. I know I sound crazy, but I am sure she is still here with us. Weiss always kept her promises. She promised me that she will never ever leave me. I am sure she is here, right now, watching us. And I am going to wait for her. I just don’t want to have the bed empty…” Ruby put the pillow in her bed and went for a nightgown to put on her new toy. She crouched and started going through the things in her drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby… I know you blame yourself for what happened, but it’s not your fault. Please, talk to us… we are here for you.” Yang couldn’t see Ruby’s face but from the sound, she could say that Ruby started crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t cry, my dear.” Weiss told her, but Ruby didn’t hear her. Weiss neared her and kissed her on her left cheek. Ruby’s crying changed into light sobs and she slowly rubbed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I love her, Yang. I don’t care that she is dead, I will find a way to be with her.” Ruby stood up with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want-” Yang worriedly wanted to ask before being cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. I will find a way to talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, I don’t want to underestimate you but… do you really believe that you will succeed? If there would be a way to contact the dead ones, don’t you think someone would already find it?” Blake tried to reason with logic, but Ruby is a master in fighting with logical arguments.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe there is someone, but they didn’t share their secret. Or maybe they locked them up in a sanatorium. It’s even possible that one of those scammers that say they are “bridge between the living and dead” actually aren’t scammers. If there is a way to talk with Weiss, I will find it.</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>It was a whole month since Weiss started working as a waitress at Mario’s. Not that she would mind, quite the opposite, she did enjoy her job. And Ruby would often visit her, they would often eat lunch together, but even Ruby’s presence alone did make Weiss feel special. Ruby would always find something to do, talking with other people she knew there, playing games, and at Weiss’ request, studying. Weiss could get used to it… but before she could, something happened. The day went normally until two robbers kicked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYONE HANDS UP! ON THE GROUND!” One of them yelled. Weiss dropped on her knees behind the counter, but then she eyed a handgun. Mario left it under the counter exactly because of situations like these. Weiss grabbed the gun and when one of the men stepped behind the counter, Weiss shot him in the leg, and he fell on the ground. Unfortunately, his accomplice was behind Weiss when that happened and shot Weiss from behind. He took the money and left. Somebody called an ambulance, but by the time they were there, Weiss was already dead. But despite that, Weiss still felt her body, heard the people around her, and when she opened her eyes, she could see. When she stood up though, no one seemed to notice. Next to her was Mario, crying. Weiss didn’t understand why, until she looked down. To her horror, she could see herself lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?! Am I dead? How is this possible?” Weiss didn’t understand, how could she be on two places at once? Suddenly, a woman appeared right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are. The question is, will you go to your next life?… Or you want to work for me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Goddess (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“B-But why does nobody notice us? And who are you?” Weiss panicked. She was looking at her dead body that was taken out in a black bag.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Valentine, I am a cupid.” Weiss looked at the woman, she had long black hair, pink eyes, and fair skin. Her clothes weren’t somehow special either, a red bolero and black jeans. Weiss wouldn’t believe to her for a second if it weren’t for the fact that she saw her dead body.</p><p> </p><p>“A cupid? Like… those babies with bows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… kinda. I don’t really know why we’re depicted like babies. As for the bows… we have forbidden to use them for a few thousand years now. But that’s not important now. You see, normally when you die, a reaper will come to take your soul and send you to your next life, but… well, we are currently short on staff and I have to find someone whom I will teach how to cupid and stuff. So… you in?” Valentine smiled because she was sure of Weiss’ response.</p><p> </p><p>“What choices do I have? And what does being a cupid entails?”</p><p> </p><p>“Either, you decline and I will send you to your next life, or you will become cupid. Being cupid is… well… you are basically a super powerful matchmaker. We have a list of names, on the list, you always have two people which you are supposed to get together through a bunch of “coincidences” and stuff. So what do you say… uh… Weiss.” Valentine looked at a paper with Weiss’ name written on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t kn… Wait… if I am dead, what about Ruby? I… no… my Ruby… I can’t die, I have to get back to my girlfriend. Please, isn’t there something you could do? I will do whatever you want, but please, let me get back to her.” Tears started running on Weiss’ face. She hugged herself, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, but that’s not in my powers… and it’s against rules… a whole bunch of them. If you will become cupid, you will at least not forget about her, though.”  Weiss thought about everything, thinking about everything into the smallest detail.</p><p> </p><p>“A-All right. I will become cupid.”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s really good as a cupid. We all get houses in… Godopolis… I know the name is dumb, but it looks nice. It’s called that because everyone who lives there is basically a god. Cupids, reapers, everyone who takes care of the smooth work of the overworld is basically a god. We got a shit lot of powers. But you should probably read the rules. There are things that are forbidden. Here.” Valentine gave Weiss a book and keys.</p><p> </p><p>“These are from your house, it’s the white one, there.” She pointed at the house at the end of the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… that’s about it now. You have three days to read all the rules and then we will start your training. Alright, bye” Valentine was about to depart when Weiss stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, can I… see Ruby?” Valentine sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… you can, it’s not against rules, but she will not see you or know about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Even so, I want to see her. Will you take me to her? Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright…" Valentine waved her hand and all of a sudden, they appeared in front of the city morgue.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby!" Weiss yelled running towards the crying girl. She wanted to tackle her to the ground and hold her forever, but instead, she just fazed through her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still weak in your powers. With training, you can learn to touch and hold stuff, but right now, you're just like a ghost." Valentine explained, but Weiss didn’t want to listen. She wanted to make Ruby happy, to make her stop crying… but she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t fair. Not to me, but to her. If you’re cupid then why do you do this?!” Weiss was getting angry, she didn’t know who was she angry at, but she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me who killed you. That was entirely your fault. If you wouldn’t have shot that guy, the other would just take the money and leave. You could have had a normal life and raise your children normally. But you had to play a hero and now you’re dead and your children are without mom! I had nothing to do with it. And now, let’s go, you have a lot to learn.” Weiss had no idea where the last part came from. Weiss thought that Valentine was probably projecting things on her because she was sure she had no children.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, but Ruby-” Weiss wanted to find a way to show Ruby that she is alive, in a way, but Valentine waved her hand again and they were back in the strange town with an orange sky. Without a word, Valentine disappeared.</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was relaxing in her bed after a long day with Sun and Neptune when Ruby slam opened the door, scaring everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” Blake asked grumpily, as thanks to her cat ears, she heard it louder than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry. I am just so excited. It finally came.” Ruby smiled from ear to ear. That was rare these days.</p><p> </p><p>“What came? Some special cookies?” Yang laughed off her lame attempt of a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“No. This” She put a wooden board on the table. “is an ouija board. If Weiss is here, and if this really works, it will enable me to talk to her. Come, join me.” Yang and Blake shared a look and silently decided it will be better if they won’t leave her alone. All of them sat next to each other while Weiss inspected the board. The planchette seemed that Weiss could move with it… but that would be strictly against rules. Rule number two in the rule book clearly says “No supernatural being is allowed to contact mortals in any form”, and even though the ouija board isn’t the same as talking, it still violates the rules. On the other hand, it was Ruby this was about. Weiss could handle a punishment, as long as she will make Ruby happy. Also, she is going to talk to her either way after she will win the bet so… why not talk now? She just has to make sure to warn Ruby about Valentine and make this a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what are we supposed to do?” Blake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to put our index fingers on the thing and start moving with it. I will talk and if Weiss is here, she will start moving it and talk to us. After it starts moving we will let go and I will write the answers. Pretty simple… but I heard it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby… this is a game for children, I don’t think it will work.” Yang tried to prepare Ruby for a failure.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… it’s the first thing on my list so… if it doesn’t work, there is still a lot of other methods I found.” Ruby tried to be positive.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh… how long is that list?” Yang asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to know. But enough talk. Let’s begin.” The three girls put their fingers on the planchette and Ruby started to move with it in circles.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, do you hear me? Are you here with us?” Ruby asked. Weiss quickly took the planchette with the intention of answering, but there was a problem. Someone was holding it too hard and Weiss couldn’t move it.</p><p> </p><p>“OH COME ON!” Weiss tried but it was no use.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she didn’t hear us.” Ruby was trying to think of an excuse as to why it didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“Or it doesn’t work.” Yang let go of the planchette and stood up. “Ruby, you have to admit that Weiss-” Suddenly, the planchette started moving. Blake and Yang couldn’t believe their eyes. But Ruby, she believed everything. Ruby quickly took the paper and pen and started writing.</p><p> </p><p>“I am here my dolt.” Weiss spelled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, it’s really you. I love you so much, I do. I am so glad. I don’t know what to tell you first.” Tears of happiness appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I have forbidden to talk to you. If I suddenly stop, my boss came and I can’t talk. You can’t make it obvious that we talked. This has to be a secret. I will always start our conversations with “My dolt”. If it says something different, it’s not me, act surprised. I love you. And burn those answers.” Ruby read the paper and one thing made her wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a boss?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I work as a cupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh… like those babies with bows?” Ruby asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes. Except for the babies. I have to tell you one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a pretty quick learner. I am sure you will pass the test, and then you'll get your own list.” Valentine cheered for Weiss. Weiss indeed learned quickly, but it had its reason. Weiss understood that as a cupid she could freely move on Earth. She wanted to go to Ruby and somehow show her that she is still with her. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss knew that if someone would find out, she would get punished. But if she learned something from her friends, sometimes it’s worth it to break some rules. Like when their whole floor threw a party. It was mainly Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang that got punished when Ozpin found out since they were those who organized it. But Weiss really enjoyed it, and that’s why they then got the opportunity to organize the Christmas ball. Well… not really because they did a great forbidden party but because the teacher that was deciding who would take care of it was present at the party. Port didn’t really care that the party wasn’t approved by Ozpin because “A real man doesn’t need the approval of his boss”, whatever that means. Weiss underwent intense training in just two weeks even though it would normally take two to three months but Weiss couldn’t keep Ruby alone for that long. She just had to complete the last test and she will become cupid of the tenth class. That was the lowest class but it was enough to get her on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, it will be easy. I can all the rules and all the basic spells. Valentine… thanks… for everything.” Weiss hugged the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if I had a daughter, I would want her to be with someone like you.” Weiss ended the hug, took a deep breath, and gave Valentine one last smile before she opened the door to the testing room.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Weiss passed the test on the first try and was given her list. It would include seven pairs in the area that would be chosen for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you did it. You are officially one of us. So, where do you wanna be?” Valentine surprised Weiss in front of the testing center.</p><p> </p><p>“You are still here? I thought you would go home. Also… I can choose where I am going to be working?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as I said, there aren’t enough cupids. Right now, there is a free place about everywhere… and being second class has its perks… so… where is it gonna be?” Weiss didn’t even need to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Home.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… that’s where? Germany? Alaska? Your family can’t kinda decide where to live.”</p><p> </p><p>“My home is where Ruby is. I couldn’t care less about my so-called “family”.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well alright.” Valentine took Weiss’ list and clapped on it. Names appeared on it and as Valentine read the list, she widened her eyes in shock and terror.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lose it. You’re gonna get the list updated every month. If you ever need help with something, call me. Oh, and don’t be angry at me, it was you who picked that place. Bye.” Valentine disappeared in a hurry. Weiss didn’t understand why and so she looked at the list. </p><p> </p><p>“Blake Belladonna x Yang Xiao Long, aww that’s nice, someone has to help them already. Sun Wukong x Neptune Vasilas… hmm, who would have thought? Penny Polendina x Ruby Rose, that’s- WAIT WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN! VALENTINE, COME BACK!” But Valentine wasn’t stupid and didn’t come back.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t do that. No… I have to get back to her.” Weiss dropped on her knees and started weeping. She couldn’t do that. No way. She does have to do something. If she has the powers of a goddess, she will find a way to change this. No matter how many rules she has to break, she will not give the love of her life to someone else. No matter what she has to do, she will get Ruby back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 - Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… how is it going to work? I-I mean, I love you… and I’ll never leave you… but we can’t talk to each other normally and we have to keep it a secret… And… I don’t even know when you’re around…” Ruby was unbelievably happy that she found Weiss, but at the same time was she unsure of what to do now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. And I know how it looks, but I am sure we’ll find a way. In 26 days will I be able to show me to you. All you have to do is to not kiss Penny.” Honestly, Weiss already hated that stupid board. It was so slow. They had to find another way to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so strange to know that she’s supposed to be my new love interest... OH, I got an idea. When you can move with that thing, maybe if I had a little bell as a necklace, could you ring it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To show me you’re with me.” Ruby changed so much when Weiss died, it was so nice for everyone to see her back in normal. Weiss would do anything to keep her that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds nice. I have to go now. Remember the password, keep it secret, act like I never was here, get rid of the paper with my answers. Goodbye, my dolt.” Weiss typed out and gave Ruby a peck on the cheek she knew Ruby wouldn’t feel. Ruby’s smile changed to the sad and broken face, she took the papers and promptly flushed them in the toilet. When she came back, she hugged her pillow body and lied down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby… I am sorry it didn’t work.” Blake said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have expected that. Thanks, Blake.” Ruby closed her eyes and lightly smiled when she felt as the hand of the pillow body weakly brushed her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… I was thinking. You see, for some reason, I can’t make friends with people. Everyone I meet seems to think I am weird, so you're the only one I know… would you… mind showing me around?” The freckled girl asked Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I don’t really mind… I know how it is. I never had friends either before going to this school. Then suddenly, I made a lot of them. I’ll introduce you to them, I am sure they’re gonna like you.” Ruby tried to cheer Penny up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Won’t they think I am weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean no. Uhh… T-They won’t… you’re gonna be fine. Nobody is weirder than Nora. She once tried to fix a cup with a hammer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She said some guy from the TV repaired his car with a hammer and said that you can fix anything with it. The weirdest thing though was that she actually did fix it. I still don’t know how…” Every time she said the story, she tried to figure the hammer mystery, but she never understood how Nora did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I never did something as weird.” Penny laughed and both started sharing funny anecdotes from life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s the progress? Do you still believe I am going to move out?” A bit of smirk could be heard in the tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss. Are you here to check if I am not cheating again?” Valentine stood up from the edge of the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While that’s part of it, I just wanted to talk with somebody who can actually respond instead of that blond blockhead and that blue-haired stupid ass dense shit. Also, is it possible to yell out my voice if I am not alive? My throat hurts.” Weiss fazed through the board and sat down on the chair next to Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, first of all, yes you can. Second, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neptune, that stupid dumbass knows what he feels to Sun. So, he tried to get rid of those feelings by getting it on with some random girl. Now, Neptune kissed a girl; Sun saw it and ran away. The girl slapped Neptune and he realized he’s an idiot. Of course, Sun is hurt now and I have to deal with these… stupid boys. What about you? Having better luck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not luck, skill. I had no problem at all. Ruby told Penny the hammer story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You consider that a victory? She tells that story to everyone. She even said it to a delivery guy. Really, there is like no one that didn’t hear about it. I am going to win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a bit sure of yourself? I’d bet you couldn’t make it better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Weiss said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… what?” Valentine confusedly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s turn up the stakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I am right, we both started at about the same time, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I get them together before I win the bet… you will let me learn how to show myself to Ruby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t realize you were that scared that you’re going to lose.” Weiss turned away from her. She didn’t know Valentine for that long, but she knew enough to know that Valentine wasn’t scared of anything, and she was proud of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am NOT scared. Have it your way. If you get them together before the month has ended and I will lose, I will teach you what you seek. But if I win, and get them together faster than you those two stupids, not only you will leave, I will send you to the smallest, most boring village in Switzerland and you will not get out of there in one hundred years. How does that sound?” Valentine stuck out her hand and Weiss promptly caught it and shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great. Couldn’t be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks flew by and none of the cupids have made any significant progress. However, they were not the only ones working on something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At last,” Ruby kick opened the door. “after years of hard work, I am done.” She proudly exclaimed as she held a plushie high in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, ears!” Blake growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Ruby sheepishly smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, it was not that long. Like… few weeks at most.” Yang added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah… But, have you ever made a plushie? It’s hard, and with how good it is, I was pretty fast.” Ruby lowered her hand and hugged the small plushie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss was always smallest from us, but now…” Yang chuckled at the view of Weiss’ miniature. The plushie looked at Yang and crossed its arms while standing on Ruby’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s already there. Eh… sorry, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang, stop it. Weiss said this was the biggest thing she could possess for a long time without any problems. We should be glad that Ruby made this. At least we have Weiss back. All that’s missing now is her ability to speak.” Blake looked closely at small Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not ideal, but I am okay with this. Besides, it is easier for Weiss to act like she’s just a plushie in case that cupid would come.” Ruby took Weiss to their bed and put her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Ruby, me and Blake wanted to go out today, we might come back a bit late. Is it alright?” Blake looked at Yang in question and Yang winked at her, not to be seen by Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am alright with it. Enjoy.” Ruby smiled and took out her phone. “We’re going to have a movie night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye.” Yang grabbed their jackets in one hand, Blake in other and briskly disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we going to watch? Grimmoire?” Ruby lied down and with her cheek nuzzled towards Weiss. Weiss nodded a ‘yes’ and with her soft hand slowly stroked Ruby’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I am going to set it up. Give me a minute.” Ruby opened an app on her phone and put it in front of the pillow so that they could see it well. The episode started playing and Ruby hugged Weiss with one hand. Not that she would need more than one to wrap Weiss’ small body. On one hand, Weiss didn’t like being this small. She was just about 20cm long. But it had its perks, like being able to pretend she wasn’t here in case Valentine would appear. Ruby could also wrap herself around Weiss which was pure bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss… I was thinking. Maybe I could help you with Sun and Neptune. J-Just if you want my help, that is.” Ruby wanted to see Weiss again normally and talk to her, to hear her voice, and she will. But, if she would help Weiss in her job, she could see her a lot more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss seemed like she was thinking about it, but it was hard to tell since her expression was always the same. After a bit, Weiss nodded and kissed Ruby. Or more accurately, placed her lips on Ruby’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take that as a yes.” Ruby then returned the kiss, captured Weiss into a hug and kissed her from behind while watching the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… it’s been a month… I got them together… and you didn’t… That does mean I won, right?” Weiss couldn’t help herself but smile. She could finally show herself to Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast. I still have two hours left. And Penny is on her way to confess her feelings to Ruby… So even if you were faster, it doesn’t mean anything. I can still win.” Valentine wasn’t the type of person to give up. Even if she had two hours left, she didn’t want to give up without trying her best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that, but let’s see.” Weiss knew she would win. She knew it was by cheating, but she didn’t care. Ruby was more important to her than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the two cupids followed Penny on the rooftop where she was supposed to meet Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re already here… Uhm, hi.” Penny nervously looked around, trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You wanted to talk with me, right?” Ruby smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right… I wanted to talk to you somewhere privately…” Penny slowly, step by step neared Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t write about what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… wanted to tell you something. Ruby I…” Penny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you.” There, she said. A huge weight has been lifted from Penny and it felt great. The same, however, could be said about Ruby, which now had to carefully reject her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Penny. You are a great girl, and I like you as a friend. But I am not single. I mean… I am but… I still love Weiss. I know she’s dead, but that changes nothing on what I feel towards her. If we were together you would be just her replacement and… you deserve better than that. I am sure you will find someone who is going to love you as much as you are going to love her, but that person is not me. I hope we can still be friends though.” Ruby knew this would eventually happen, that she would have to break Penny’s heart, but even with all the preparations and mental training, she couldn’t be ready at Penny’s face. Especially, the look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… figured as much… I still wanted to try, and get rid of the burden. And I think we can still be friends.” Penny smiled through her tears and hugged Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go now. I have a lesson starting in five minutes.” Penny realized and quickly departed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Does that mean I won?” Weiss mischievously laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… guess… that’s stupid. I was sure I am going to win… Well, good job. You were right. That girl is totally obsessed with you. So, I will teach you how to show yourself to her. It’s not that hard. It just needs a bit of practicing. Someone with your skills could learn it in two or three days.” How much was Weiss happy right now, at last. Sure, it’s a forbidden technique that would be very hardly punished if someone found out she used it but… what could go wrong?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - The Princess and Her Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4 AM. Usually, it would have been too soon for her to get out of bed. She would instead close her eyes and go back to sleep. But today... it was different. Ruby jumped out, made her bed, and went to take a quick shower. She wasn’t the type of person to look too much into how she looks or if her hair looks good. Yet, today she spent half an hour in front of the mirror, trying to make her blonde wig to look as natural as possible. She put on makeup as well. Foundation, eyelashes, pink cheeks, and red lipstick. And then was there, of course, her dress. She wasn’t just once mistaken for a boy with the way she dressed. Usually, she would wear a baggy red hoodie, black pants, and sneakers. But today was no ordinary day, she had to make a lot of people believe she is someone else. She took pink shorts, a bright yellow camisole right from Yang’s closet, and black mary janes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one look in the mirror, Ruby was confident that no one will recognize her. She wouldn’t believe if someone showed her a picture of how she looks now and told her “It’s you, Ruby”. The longer she looked in the mirror, though, the more she began to frown before squishing her cheeks, training a convincing smile. It wasn’t that hard, she just remembered the first time Weiss met Zwei. They were so cute together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got the smile just right, she sat down on her knees and took a bag of ash. With her fingers, she drew a pentagram from the ash on the table, with symbols in all of the tips. Then, she put a candle in every corner of the table and lit them up. When she was done, she took a knife and slid the palm of her left hand. She clenched her hand in a fist and let the blood drip in the middle of the pentagram. She put down the knife and took a piece of paper with something written on it. She looked at sleeping Yang and Blake. She was really about to do it. she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but… you would do the same. Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.” Ruby took a deep breath and started reading from the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quacumque die invocavero te, Cerbero vidi custodiam me transire ad inferos. Me transire ad locum deum.” Ruby heard Blake grumbling. She probably woke her up. That wasn’t good. She had to read faster. “Moriatur anima mea custodite corpore intacto. Audi latitans Cerberus vota audire de anima pura et vade in quo mihi nullus mortalis esse.” Ruby closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R...uby? What are you...”  Blake tiredly opened her eyes, only to be terrified by the scenery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUBY! NO!” Blake yelled and woke up Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby said nothing. A tear running down her cheek. It seemed it didn’t work after all. Her pronunciation of Latin was excellent, the best from the whole class, but it seemed that it wasn’t enough, or maybe she just wasn't a pure soul. And now, when Blake and Yang were awake, she would not have another opportunity any time soon. Or at least that’s what she thought. Suddenly, Ruby felt as if her hand was burning. The pain soon crawled into her whole body, leaving Ruby breathless. Yang and Blake tried to extinguish the candles, destroy the pentagram, and even the whole table, but it didn’t work. The fire lived even after Blake dosed it with water and the table destroyed the hammer with which Yang tried to break it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, take care of my body.” Ruby said before losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that I can see and hear you again.” Ruby cried with happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then try to touch me, just to be sure.” Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby with all her might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss… Weiss I-I love you.” Ruby sobbed, smiling from ear to ear, wishing the moment never ended. But it ended way faster than Weiss planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss Schnee. Release that human and step aside.” A deep voice could be heard from behind Weiss. Weiss turned around only to kick the person in the shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Wow, the undead really are aggressive. Chill out, Ice Queen. Just wanted to say hi.” Yang laughed when she saw Weiss’ expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang… I will haunt you in your dreams for that.” Yang snickered before getting a serious face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, so nice to see you again.” Blake greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do a group hug.” Ruby exclaimed and caught everyone into a hug. Weiss and Blake would usually protest, but this moment was very special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls talked for hours, while Ruby nuzzled to Weiss, never letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really enjoy this. This was the best day since I died… But I have to go now. And I don’t know when exactly will I find another time to talk to you. But I will find some. I would do anything to see you all again.” Sadly, Weiss had to go, for two reasons. Work and suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Alright… I will see you, hopefully soon, my snow princess.” Ruby kissed Weiss a goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dolt.” Weiss made the spell and returned back to the layer of the world invisible to humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the style of that blonde girl. She’d make a great reaper.” Weiss turned around in horror and saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A r-reaper?” Weiss was shocked, scared and terrified and SCARED. A man in a long black cloak that hid most of his face, except those red eyes, that were piercing right through Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. My name is… uh… Raven… yeah, that’s me. Anyway, Weiss, you were a naughty kid. It looks like no presents for you this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I would like to go sit down somewhere, drink a bottle of vodka or two, get some pizza, and then maybe end the day with some nice hot cupid. But I am not here because of me. I am here for your sins. You’ve become quite rogue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?!” Weiss became hostile. She was afraid, not for her, but for Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The big boss sent me. You know, she’s actually nice, despite what Valentine told you. She knows about everything we do on the surface.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… we aren’t really supposed to do anything else than our job here. Take it like security cameras in the workplace. It caught you stealing the copy machine.” The reaper chuckled. “She knew about that little romance between you and that Ruby girl from the. Beginning but you looked hard-working and you nicely outplayed Valentine. So, she turned a blind eye. But it wasn’t enough for you. You just had to go a step further and you had to materialize and break about every rule we have. And she can’t ignore it anymore. Weiss Schnee, you are hereby stripped of your powers and your rank as a cupid. You will be now taken to court where you can defend yourself.” The reaper opened a portal and grabbed Weiss by her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Let me at least tell to Ruby what happened. She will be worried!” Weiss tried to wiggle out of the iron grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have thought about her well-being before.” Raven dragged Weiss on the other side and closed the portal behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm clock rang, but Ruby didn’t care. She rolled in her bed, away from the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, you have to get out of bed. Do you really want to spend another day here?” Yang stopped the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why? There is nothing waiting for me.” Ruby sobbed, but there were no tears left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you Ruby Rose?” An unknown voice called from behind Yang. Ruby rolled around and saw a woman with black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me. Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was sent here by the council.” The woman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Student council? Look, I don’t feel very well right now. I’ll come to lessons when I feel better, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not from the student council. I am from THE council.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very specific. Let me guess. You’re from the town and you’re the girl.” Yang crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am sure you’ve heard about me. I am Valentine.” Both girls widened their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here to tell you that Weiss has been convicted of breaking many rules and thus has been sentenced to one hundred years in prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! One hundred years… why? She doesn’t deserve this. She did it all because of me. You should punish me instead.” Ruby jumped from her bed, pleading for Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry but it has been already decided. The council analyzed her case and concluded that she broke the rules because people she knew were still alive. That’s why she got that long time. Once everyone she knew is dead, she will be released. I am sorry. Usually, we wouldn’t tell you but the council decided that you should know when they saw your state. Here.” Valentine handed over a book to Ruby. “That’s Weiss’ diary. I thought you might want it. My job here is done. Goodbye.” And just like that, she disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss… Weiss is… I-I…” This was too much for Ruby. She looked at the diary in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out!” Ruby growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT!” Ruby snapped at Yang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Yang didn’t want to leave, but in Ruby’s state, she couldn’t help her now. Yang went out, presumably on her lesson, and left Ruby alone with Weiss’ diary. Ruby returned to her bed and opened the diary. When she opened it though, a piece of paper fell out. She grabbed it and read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this… some kind of ritual?” Ruby took a new piece of paper and a pen and tried to translate the Latin text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call upon thee, Cerberus, guard of the hell to let me cross. Let me cross to the place of the gods. Let my soul die but keep my body intact. Hear Cerberus, hear the wishes of a pure soul, and let me go where no mortal could.” Ruby read it over a few times before she realized what this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is… I could travel to Weiss with this.” Ruby smiled. “It’s not fair. She did nothing wrong. I have to help her. I have to help her get out of there.” Ruby started translating the rest of the paper and pretty soon she translated everything about the ritual. There was quite a lot of information for a page. It essentially allowed a “pure” soul of a living person to cross to the place where Weiss lived and was held a prisoner while the body was asleep. It would look like Ruby fell into a deep coma. The important thing was to keep the body safe. If something would happen to her body, her soul would have nowhere to return and she would become a ghost. But, Ruby was willing to take the risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Yang told me what happened. I thought I might check on you.” Blake entered the room and cautiously neared Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake! Look at this. I know how to save Weiss.” Ruby smiled and showed her the piece of paper. Blake quickly read through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, that looks extremely dangerous. You could die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if you would take care of my body here, I would be just fine. Come on, don’t you want Weiss back?” Ruby took the piece of paper back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but this… I don’t want to lose you. Ruby, you’re my friend. I know how you feel but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… you don’t have a clue about how I feel. I love her, the day she died, I wanted to propose to her. I didn’t want much from life. I was ok with normal life, a normal job, normal house, the only special wish I had was to be able to share that with Weiss… but they took her from me. A-And now that I-I got h-her b-back I-I… I can’t let her go. I can’t happily live while knowing that Weiss is locked somewhere. And she’s locked there because of me. Please, let me do this.” Ruby teared up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, Weiss died, and you should have accepted that, both of you. I understand you want her back… but it’s not right. It’s not possible. And this way, you’ll only kill yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the only way to see Weiss again.” Ruby whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that seriously, right?” Blake knew it was hard for Ruby, but this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to sleep now.” Ruby lied down and closed her eyes, clutching the diary close to her chest. When it looked like Ruby was sleeping, Blake went back to her lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great… I need to make it in secret… Just wait for me Weiss, I am coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby woke up with a headache. She stood up from the cold floor and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dic mihi, puella, Quid quaeris?” A deep scary voice echoed all around Ruby. [Tell me, little girl, What seekest thou?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I-I want to help my girlfriend. She was wrongfully imprisoned.” Ruby looked around her, but everywhere was just darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Igitur iustitia quaeris?” [So, thou seekest justice?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want justice. Please, let me help her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bona voluntate tua sunt, et tua est anima pura. Ego auxiliatus sum tibi eam.” [Your intentions are good, and your soul is pure. I will let you help her.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Thank you so much.” Ruby smiled in appreciation. Suddenly, she started seeing colors. Soon, all the colors began to shape. After a while, all the things around Ruby started to look like a bathroom stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toilet? God, this smells horrible.” Ruby opened the door and walked outside. She was in what seemed like a fast food place. Now she had to figure out where was the prison. But how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You look lost.” A girl told Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-h, yeah… I am new. Hello, my name is Glynda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Haley. Do you wanna grab something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure.” And so, Ruby and her new friend ordered burgers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are you here?” Haley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I just got here. I was hungry so I looked for a place to eat.” Ruby wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell anybody the truth since pretty much anyone could be from that council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, you’re gonna like it here. Unless you break the rules, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens to the people that break the rules?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They go to prison. It’s that castle there. Right now there is just one prisoner up in that tower.” Haley pointed at the castle that was seen from the window and at the high tower. Was that where Weiss was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s she. I heard she materialized and killed the one that killed her.” Was it really Weiss she was talking about? She would never do such a thing. “And then got her girlfriend pregnant.” Haley laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s cupid. There is a spell for that, ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… ok. Why would she do that though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe she’s crazy.” Ruby had a hard time trying not to punch the girl in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I have to go now. See you around.” Ruby stood up and quickly walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Ruby told to herself. She looked at the castle and smiled. “I am almost there, my snow princess.” Ruby walked for a few minutes, looking around the town that looked so… normal. The only real difference was that there were no cars and no roads for them. There was grass instead. And the sky was strangely orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby was in front of the castle. There were no guards, no security measures, nothing. Ruby cautiously went inside, constantly looking around. She found the stairs that led to the top of the tower. When she was up, she saw a door and a guard in front of them. She was sleeping on a chair and had keys on her belt. Ruby quietly took the keys and slowly opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, it’s me,” Ruby whispered and took off the wig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” Weiss threw the book she was reading aside. “No, if you’re here… that means-” Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Ruby jumped at her with a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not dead. I found the ritual in your diary. I am here to rescue you.” Weiss was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ritual? I had nothing like that in my diary.” That shocked Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” That’s when both heard a slow clapping. When Ruby turned around, she saw the guardswoman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so cute, like a knight, saving her princess.” The guard smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take her with me. Don’t try to stop me.” Ruby took a step in front of Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop you? Hm… why would I do that? After I got you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I don’t know you.” Ruby was very confused now. She never saw that woman before, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That hurts. I know you were young but… don’t you recognize your mother?” The woman took off her helmet. She looked just like Ruby, just a little older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mom?” Ruby couldn’t believe her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sweetie. It’s me, Summer, your mom.” Ruby was befuddled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I know your voice.” Weiss said. Summer smirked and waved her hand in front of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my apprentice.” It was Valentine. She then changed back to her real form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Weiss asked. “Why all this theatre?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. When I heard that my daughter’s girlfriend died, I wanted to revive you, I did… but I wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure of what?!” Ruby asked with tears in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the ‘big boss’ that I told you about. People usually just called me Summer but I was afraid you might understand. You see, theoretically, I could have bestowed the revival upon Weiss when she died. But I wanted to make sure that you really love her. If I would revive her and you would break up a month later, I would waste the one revival I got for a good job. I wanted to make sure that you love Weiss no matter what, and that Weiss loves you as well. And that you would do anything for the other one. And so I manipulated with Weiss’ list to get your name there. I told uncle Qrow to take her to prison. I set the paper in Weiss’ Diary and then like Haley I told you where to find her.” Ruby didn’t know where to start. But Weiss did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, everything you told me about yourself was a lie?” Weiss asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… pretty much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was disgustingly evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I-I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to test us? This wasn’t a test. This was torture. I literally died, Ruby had so big depression she thought about suicide, you broke Penny’s heart and so many other things that I can’t even describe right now. I spent a whole month in this fucking cell.” Ruby looked at Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month? You gave me the diary three days ago. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to be happy. I died too soon. I tried to play a hero, just like Weiss. I wanted to stop a robbery without back up but instead, I died. Too impatient for a cop. I know I hurt you… a lot… and I understand if you hate me now but… now I really know that you love her and that she loves you. I will now send you back in time, to the day Weiss died. You will be the only ones that remember this.” She stretched her hands up and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ruby yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Summer looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was the most stupid test I ever saw. And don’t think I will forgive you anytime soon… but you’re my mom. I could never hate you. Oh, tell uncle Qrow I said hi.” Summer smiled and hugged Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cerberus was right, you really do have a pure soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, give him a treat from me, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… You know… when the time comes, after many years have passed, I have a place for you two here… If you want, of course.” Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice. But no more tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise. Bye, it’s not the last time we meet.” Summer closed her eyes again and stretched her hands. She chanted something and before both girls knew it, it was dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss slowly opened her eyes. They were burning from the bright white all around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss! Weiss, you’re awake.” To Weiss, it looked just like a red blur, but she would recognize that voice even if she was deaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-My dolt!” Weiss weakly exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I am here now. I am here with you.” Weiss felt Ruby’s warm embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a robbery at Mario’s. You shot one of them in the leg, but the other one shot at you from behind. The doctor said you were lucky. A bit to the left or up and it could have met your heart or lung.” Weiss’ eyes refocused and she could bask in Ruby’s beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I had a really weird dream,” Weiss said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too.” Ruby winked on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the doctor tell you if I can do some physically demanding activities?” Weiss asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… ooh… hehe, well, I guess you should wait a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t that a shame? Could I... at least get a kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. How many you just want.” Ruby bent down and kissed Weiss. It was a soft and pure kiss, but the next one was a rougher, needier kiss. Could someone blame them, though? They were apart for so many months, even if it was just them who remembered that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Weiss broke the kiss when she heard another voice from her room. She looked around saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang, Blake, Winter, Whitley, mother? What are you all doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were worried here about you while you were trying to swallow my sister’s tongue,” Yang smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yang! Shut up or I’ll tell Blake that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it and you’ll get a bed next to Weiss!” Weiss started laughing which stopped the sisters’ quarrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something funny, ice queen?” Yang crossed her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just… It was a funny joke.” It wasn’t really, but Weiss was so glad that everything seemed to be back in old tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the doctor said you were alright.” Blake chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I am funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Weiss.” Winter was the first from the Schnee family to talk since they showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Winter, nice to see you.” Winter smiled at Weiss for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am really glad you’re alright, we all are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t father try to stop you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did, so mother kicked him out.” Weiss widened her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?” She looked at her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tolerated him for so long, but nobody will stop me to see my daughter in a hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I am really glad that I see all of you here… but… maybe we could get dinner, all together. All seven of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great. What do you say, Yang? Blake?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good with me.” Yang gave a thumb up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Blake added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me too,” Winter said. Whitley just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great, dear.” Willow smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… could you all… leave us alone for a bit… please?” Ruby asked everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Don’t let Ruby bite of your tongue.” Yang chuckled.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake, did you know that Yang likes you?” Ruby said with crossed arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Blake blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Yang would jump at Ruby if Blake didn’t take her by her hands and didn’t drag her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully, they will find their way together without me.” Weiss smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… that’s the only thing I miss from before… and Penny was a good friend. I feel kinda sorry for her. She was used by my mom...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t remember though, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Still, we could find her. She just wants friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe I’ll introduce her to Winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, We always had similar tastes and Penny has a lot in common with you.” Weiss chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could do that sometime… Weiss?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… wanted to do something… before all this.” Ruby started tensing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is?” She asked seductively. She then grabbed Ruby with one hand and dragged her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss… I wanted to ask you for a long time… but I didn’t know how.” Ruby took a deep breath and took out a small box. “My snow princess, will you marry me?” The machine watching Weiss’ heartbeat started beeping fast. Weiss felt her cheeks getting warmer and her mouth going dry. She couldn’t catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I Y-YES! YES, I WILL!” Weiss squeezed Ruby in an embrace, ignoring the pain from the shot wound. The doctor was right, Weiss was lucky. Not because the bullet just almost killed her, but because she found someone so wonderful and so understanding. Someone, who saw past her name and saw her instead. Not everybody has that kind of luck. And maybe, it is just fair, that when their time comes, they will help to spread love among others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this is where it all ends, my friends. This was the story about love, pure and beautiful. What happens after that, you ask? You know what they say. And they lived happily ever after. But this isn’t a fairy tale. There were problems, but they always pulled through together. Because, even if they ever got in an argument, they never could be angry for too long, and then always enjoyed reconciliation… cookies afterward. It wasn’t because they lived through a bizarre thing that they never told anyone about. But because they loved each other so deeply. And this type of love survives through everything, even death itself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is it. I am trying to write a poem for the end, but I don't know how it's going to go so... right now, this is the end, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, on another fic, bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>